1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an architecture and methods for dynamically adjusting the RF parameters adopted in an RF circuit for processing RF signals, and more particularly to an architecture and methods for dynamically adjusting RF parameters according to the signal to noise ratio (SNR) requirements required for processing the RF signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communications technology, mobile electronic devices may be provided with more than one wireless communications service, such as a Bluetooth, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) wireless communications service, and so on. In this regard, the overlapping or adjacent operating frequency bands among the different wireless communications services causes transmission performances thereof to degrade. Table 1 below shows the operating frequency bands for a WiMAX, WiFi and Bluetooth wireless communications service.
TABLE 1Category of Wireless Communications ServicesWireless Communi-Usagecations serviceFrequency bandWide Area Network (WAN)WiMAX2.300-2.400GHz2.496-2.690GHz3.300-3.800GHzLocal Area Network (LAN)WiFi2.412-2.4835GHz4.9-5.9GHzPersonal Area Network (PAN)Bluetooth2.402-2.480GHz
As shown in Table 1, the frequency bands of WiFi and Bluetooth overlap with each other. In addition, the frequency bands of WiFi and Bluetooth are adjacent to the frequency bands of the WiMAX. When these wireless communications modules are integrated in a mobile electronic devices, simultaneous transmissions and receptions by different wireless communications modules cause transmission interference and make the setting of RF parameters (such as gain setting) critical. For example, FIG. 1 shows an exemplary received signal power at around the 2.4 GHz band. Because the interference signal is stronger (i.e. the signal power is higher) than the wanted signal, the electronic components (such as the MOS transistors) in the radio frequency (RF) circuit may more easily be saturated due to the amplified interference signal when a higher gain is applied on the received signal.
Therefore, an architecture and method for dynamically adjusting the RF parameters adopted in the RF circuit for processing the RF signals are highly required.